


Heated Pleasure

by Malakia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Genderbend, Heats, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but other than that, genderbent, in some regards, it is Smaug :D, smaugbo, sort of Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bilbo, it was just another day in the Shire as he went to go look for his wife, Smaug. When he does find her though, things become a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part 2 of a story that I am currently working on :D I just had to write this one first though, so keep that in mind that this is basically the sequel lol

The bright sun above warmed Bilbo’s as he made his way down one of the many paths in Hobbiton. It was still hard to believe that just three years ago he had readed this leisure for the life of an adventurer. The peaceful town hadn’t changed in the two years he was away, unlike him who had seen friends die, had stood in the face of darkness only to come out a different person. Surprisingly though, he was able to find love for himself after everything.

 

As he climbed the crest of a hill, he stopped and looked down at the wild field of flowers with a few trees that were spread out here and there. The field was nestled in a small valley, surrounded by more rolling hills, and even had a small stream flowing through it. It was a rather beautiful sight made even more beautiful by the large dragon lying in the middle of it all. His wife and mate, Smaug, was rolling around on her front and back, looking nothing like the fierce dragon that he knew she could be- in fact she looked more like a happy puppy at the moment.

 

He laughed to himself as he continued down the path; no way would he ever tell her that something like that though. As he finished his little laugh, he watched as his wife stopped rolling around to lie on her stomach and lifted her head to look up at him. His smile grew as he reached the bottom of the hill and made his way over to her as she bowed her head. He stopped not far away, just at the ring of flattened flowers, and watched in awe as her size began to get smaller. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of watching her transform from her dragon form to human form. To see something almost as big as a human mansion shrink down to the size of a six foot tall human was magnificent.

 

Once she was small enough, he moved closer but stopped outside the ring of flattened flowers. His breath caught when Smaug unfurled her lard red wings to reveal all of her. _‘A deadly beauty,’_ he thought looking at the small red scaled that covered the majority of her body before taking all of her in. The skin that he could see was a grayish color on most of her face that went down her neck, chest, stomach, then underside of her arms and hands, and the inside of her thighs- just stopping above the knee. The top of her head was covered by a mop of black and red, silky, curly tresses that reached past her shoulders, along with three pairs of horns- the longest being in the middle that had grown out and curved alongside her head. Her pointed red ears were both pierced twice and had two, small gold hoop earrings for each ear- they looked like they had feathers on them but were really scales that had grown out elegantly. He looked at her hands where, instead of fingernails, the tips of her fingers were blood red talons that looked connected to the hardened armor scales that were on the back of her hands and traveled up her arms before they stopped at her shoulders. These scales, unlike the rest that covered her body, were harder and a deeper red, and were layered upward, close together. Similar scales were usually on her back as well, that started from her neck to almost the tip of her triangular tail that had a large round red jewel in the center of it. Currently though, those scales were gone which meant that Smaug felt safe and at ease.

 

Bilbo’s eyes traveled lower to his wife’s feet, which were four clawed toes and a small fifth one in the back of the foot. His eyes momentarily noted more of the hardened scales on the tops of her feet before he looked upward again. Two silk fabrics hung low on her wide hips, the fabric itself crisscrossed over her womanhood with both ends stopped by clasps that were in the shape of round, red jewels. The chains that held the entire thing up were wrapped around her hips. Her stomach was flat and toned with a little muscle definition showing that made Bilbo feel conscious of his own figure but aroused him at the same time- especially those three, gold numbs that surrounded her belly button in an upside down triangle. The hobbit licked his lips as his eyes traveled over his wife’s breast, the small red scales that surrounded their edges and emphasized their firmness and roundness- with a pair of dark nipples- which in turned helped point out her narrow waist. He took a gulp to wet his suddenly dry throat because he could swear she was intentionally sticking them out more to show off her pierced nipples. She knew he loved to take them into his mouth when they made love and he watched in a daze how the gold loops with tiny red beads at the end to bounce a little as she started to approach him. His eyes passed over the gold choker collar, which had another round red jewel in the center of it, that rested around her long neck before finally he made eye contact with Smaug’s yellow eyes. They were narrowed seductively at him that made them even more striking by the fact that she didn’t have whites around them, but were instead blood red. The sharpness of the eye shape accented by more small scales around the edges which extended back to her ears. While this form usually left him breathless, today she seemed particularly beautiful, practically glowing, and so powerful that it stirred a certain part of him below his waist,  especially when she stuck her tongue out and he caught sight of the gold piercing there.

 

“Greetings, husband,” she purred, showing off her serrated teeth as she spoke.

 

“Hello,” he replied awkwardly, still caught up in his mate’s beauty. He finally tore his eyes away and coughed to bring himself back to the present. When he did look up again, Smaug stood in front of him with her arms crossed under her breasts that caused them to be pushed up more. “I’m surprised that the children aren’t surrounding you,” he said in a strained voice, but his eyes firmly on hers. Ever since he had returned with his dragon, the children of Hobbiton hadn’t seemed to be able to stay away from her. Smaug, surprisingly, was open and caring to them in turn, and more than happy to play with them at any time.

 

One side of Smaug’s bow shaped lips lifted upward. “They were,” she purred as she dropped her arms to wrap them around his shoulders. Bilbo was about to question why the children were not here now when he was suddenly brought forward to be smashed into his wife’s body. Instantly, his hands came up to grab her hips, feeling the scales that should have been hard but at the moment felt smooth to the touch. He could feel the bottom of her breasts on the top of his head as he took a deep breath to help his mind gain some balance. It seemed to make it worse though, as his mind became hazy with a sense of _want_. Smaug’s smell was flowery because of what she was doing earlier, but underneath it, though faint, was something spicy, sweet, and _delicious_ that left a certain part of him very hard.

 

As his dragon raked her fingers through his hair and wrapped her tail around his waist, he couldn’t help but remember through his haze that he had smelt this before. The rational part of his brain scrambled to remember when a memory from a year ago suddenly surfaced. _‘Oh.... OH!’_

 

“Oh my- really, Smaug?” Bilbo demanded as he pulled back enough to look up at her. His breath caught as he saw that her usually slanted irises were now wide that left with just a sliver of yellow around it. And even if he hadn’t been a giveaway, what she did next was.

 

One of her hands let go of his hair and took ahold of one of his. He moved farther back and watched as she brought them to the crux of the fabric around her waist before she slipped them underneath. He let out a ragged breath as his fingers skimmed over the outer part of her womanhood, feeling a bit of wetness, before she pushed his fingers into her.

 

His wife whined and moved her hips a bit when the pads of his fingers brushed against the two small piercings that were settled near her clit before his fingers were engulfed in wetness and warmth. All Bilbo could suddenly think about was sticking his cock into her and giving them both pleasure, but part of him knew they couldn’t do it _here_.

 

“S-Smaug,” Bilbo started as he pulled his hand away that caused his wife to whine in disappointment. “We-we need to head back hom- Ah! Stop that!” he demanded when Smaug growled and pulled him closer. He started to struggle a little and said desperately, “Please, Smaug, we need to go back to the house!” She ignored him though and began to pull him towards a nearby tree that stood in the middle of the field.

 

“No,” she hissed. “Need you now!”

 

“You’re in Heat!” the hobbit protested. “We need- Smaug!- How in all blazes did you let this happen!?” Smaug was usually good at keeping track of when her Heat’s occurred, but with it coming on so suddenly, all Bilbo wanted to do was get home as soon as possible before they succumbed  to their basic urges and completely forgot about the world around them.

 

The two of them now stood under the shade of the huge tree and Bilbo pulled back enough to look at his wife in the eyes. “Smaug, we can’t do it here,” he tried again, even if his animal urges demanded that he take her there and then. “What if someone sees us?”

 

“It’s fine,” Smaug reassured as her eyes drooped to be half closed. Bilbo had to swallow to help wet his dry throat because of the heated look she gave him, which intensified as she moved her head closer to his. His breath caught as she started nuzzling his cheek, purring so greatly that it vibrated throughout her entire body. Her tail was still wrapped his waist, he could feel every happy sigh she let out as her hands started wandering over his chest.

 

“S-Smaug!” he hissed as her talons scraped across his nipples through the rough fabric.

 

“Shhhh...” the dragon whispered. She moved her head further to his left ear and took the tip of it into her mouth, knowing they were sensitive. Her mate gasped as she began to nibble and lick the outer shell which almost caused him to miss what she whispered. “It is the beginning of my Heat. It will be a while before it comes fully….  Just one time, Bilbo; it is all I need.” To emphasize this she let out a little whine and attempted to plaster her body to his, though the height difference made it difficult. “Just this once,” she promised as she kissed his earlobe before she peppered more kisses along his jawline. She stopped just an inch away from his lips and made complete eye contact with him, and though they still held a fiery passion, there was a little softness there. “Please?” she whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips.

 

Whatever resolve Bilbo had had in him crumbled at that simple word; it wasn’t very often that she used it, but when she did, she got whatever she wanted. He cursed which caused Smaug to smile because she knew she had won.

 

“Just this once-” Bilbo started, but was immediately cut off when his wife kissed him soundly. His mouth already open, the dragon wasted no time in delving her tongue into it. Nothing was left unexplored from the roof of his mouth to the back of his teeth as she immediately started to set claim to him. In retaliation, his own tongue pushed up against hers, and he reached out with both hands to grip the back of her head to keep a firm hold on her.

 

His wife’s natural taste took over his senses and suddenly he couldn’t get enough of it as he wrapped his tongue around hers. Smaug moaned happily as she engaged her tongue with his, letting their rough textures slide against one another. He felt the small ball piercing and he began to play with it before he fully engaged. It soon formed into an erotic dance, the two of them using whatever they could to bring their lover closer to arousal, though Bilbo never actually entered her mouth because of the sharpness of her teeth. Instead he let the tip of his tongue grazed across the front pair, which he knew drove her wild. It was a hard and bruising kiss which was nothing like their usual kisses, but the Heat was finally starting get to them.

 

Their hands were certainly not idle through this entire process. Bilbo could feel his wife’s hands as she pushed off his light coat. She then plucked at the buttons of his vest before pushing that off as well, and then she pushed the suspender straps off his shoulders. Once these were gone, she then scraped her nails downward across his chest. It caused him to shiver and then moan when she untucked his shirt, so she could place her hands on his bare flesh. He couldn’t help but think about how those hands could easily tear a man apart were now giving him pleasure as she gently moved her talons over him. She first trailed her hands upwards, pushing up his shirt as she did so, along the soft hair of his chest that started at his pantline and went up to his nipples. She knew it was one of his erogenous zones so she tugged on it lightly which caused him to moan and growl. When she stopped at where the hair ended, she took her talons and began circling his nipples with her them which caused him to shiver again. In order to return the favor, he let go over her head and then started traveling down her neck to reach for her breasts- when suddenly, nothing was there anymore.

 

He gasped and opened his eyes to see his wife had moved closer towards the tree. Her back was towards him and he was slightly confused and bereft about what was going on. His cock was pressed hard against his pants, more confined than what was comfortable and needing release. He was about to ask what was wrong when Smaug turned her head to one side. He was pretty sure that he had stopped breathing at the pure look of lust in her half closed eyes and the coy smile on her lips. He then heard a click and tore his eyes downward just as one of the pieces of clothing fell to the ground revealing one lush butt cheek. He licked his lips as he heard the another click and the last piece joined the other on the ground, before she lifted up her tail to expose of her buttocks to him.

 

“You’re a tease,” Bilbo barely got out as his wife bended over to pick up her clothes. It gave him a full view of her womanhood, and he could see a shininess on her inner thighs which gave away how aroused she truly was.

 

“Me?” she asked turning to face him while using the pieces of clothing to cover up her front. She started moving backwards still giving her mate a seductive smile.

 

“You know you are,” Bilbo growled. He swayed slightly, torn between just going up to her and rip those clothes from her and take her, or to stay where he was and continue to watch the display she was giving.

 

When her butt bumped into the tree, she let the pieces of clothing drop, revealing all of herself. She then slowly sank to the ground and let her legs fall apart to reveal the hairless mounds of her womanhood. Her smile grew at Bilbo’s ragged breathing as he continued to watch her, enraptured. She rested her hands on top of her breasts as Bilbo looked up again to lock eyes with hers. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly let her hands move downward to take each breast in hand and began to massage them. She started on the outer part of the breasts, squeezing and pushing them, before her fingers slide underneath to push them up and out. Her fingers moved upward, her palms resting beneath her breasts, to let the tips of her talons to take ahold of the gold hoops that rested against her nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned a little as she gently tugged in the hoops and began pushing the bottoms up and together.

 

Bilbo watched it all as she started pleasuring herself, taking in every sigh and moan. Her tail laid next to her, twitching every so often, and her legs fell even farther apart. He licked his lips as he briefly looked at her womanhood to see how wet it was. All he wanted to do was plunge deep inside her, but he managed to hold himself back and continued to watch the show. A dark blush was forming on Smaug’s face and her mouth was slightly open to let out little gasps of breath. She opened her eyes and they both stared at each other for a moment before she licked her lips and panted, “You are... overdressed... my Mate....”

 

She let her breasts go, and her hands slowly began to slide them down her firm stomach to rest at the juncture of her thighs. Her fingers moved inward, and used the tips of her talons to begin to tease her mounds. She then moved them further inward and used her finger to pull them apart to show the rest of her womanhood as well as two gold nubs of her piercings. “Don’t you want?” she asked breathlessly as one of her fingers teased her wet entrance causing her to whine and move her hips a little.

 

Her words hit him straight in the gut, but he still held himself in check. If she was teasing him then he would tease her back by not giving her what she truly wanted... yet. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the ends of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. He was very proud of his physique, though it was not on par as Smaug’s, his stomach was still flat because he  had continued to work out even after his amazing adventure. His skin was pale with a line of thick brown hair. He could never compare to dwarves, human, and elves, but it wasn’t his body that Smaug had fallen in love with- though she always claimed she liked it much better than any other species. Without his suspenders, his pants now hung low on his hips and he licked his lips as he let his hands rest on the fly. He stopped there for a moment, making sure his wife was paying attention to him, before he took the top button and slowly popped it open. He heard her breath hitch, which caused him to smile as he made his way to the second button. She whimpered a little when the second button came undone. He paused at the third button when he saw Smaug had stopped pleasuring herself to lean forward on her hands. Her mouth was open more because of her heavy panting as her eyes were riveted on his crotch. He knew she could see his underwear where the outline of the tip of his cock was and he smiled in a triumphant way because now it was her turn.

 

He popped the last button open that made the pants fall to the ground and his cock felt a little bit relieved at the sudden release of pressure. He stepped out of his garments and noticed that Smaug made a move to come towards him. He took a step back, causing his wife to look up him in confusion. He shook his head and indicated for her to move backward, which she did. He knew what she was going to do, because she loved to get on her knees to mouth him through the cotton of his underwear before pulling them off and using her tongue to pleasure him. Any other time he would have let her, but today he didn’t think he could handle it after her display. Instead he let his left hand travel along the length of his cock before he cupped himself through the fabric. He moaned when he gently pulled on his balls and began to roll them around. He groaned and closed his eyes letting the sensation of pain and pleasure wash over him. He heard his wife whine and couldn’t help but open his eyes just a bit to watch her. He had to bite his tongue as he watched his wife’s hip move a little on the ground for relief. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

 

Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to come, he let go of himself and brought his hands up to gently take hold of his cock and squeezed it invitingly. Smaug keened softly as she leaned forward more, with soft pants escaping through her lips. He groaned at the sight and squeezed again, with a spike of pleasure running up his spine. He would sometimes let his thumb brush against the dark spot in front of his underwear, the only indication of how turned on he really was, and had to bite his lips to remind himself not to move his hips. He continued to squeeze and tease himself for a little while, enticing his lover even more before he let go. He smirked when he used both hands to hook the top of his underwear with his thumbs and started bringing them down his legs. When he stood up straight again, he sighed in relief at finally being free, and looked at his wife who was now openly staring at his cock, licking her lips.

 

His smirk grew as he looked down at himself. He was bigger and thicker than the average hobbit, actually bordering on the size of a dwarf. His companions had commented on it when they bathed in the streams and he would be so embarrassed that he would turn bright red and try to find a place to hide. Now though, he was rather proud of it. There was a small bead of precum at the top that threatened to fall down the length, and his cock was pale like the rest of him but strong and hard. He stood there for a moment before his wife looked up at him pleadingly. He shook his head again and then reached out and grabbed himself.

 

He hissed at the initial contact before he groaned when he gave himself one firm stroke. It felt so good as he stroked himself up and down. Making sure his wife was watching, he would alternate between going fast and slow, sometimes adding a twist for added pleasure and letting his thumb brush over the top of his head to spread the precum around for added lubrication. His legs started to tremble as pleasure, with a little bit of pain, went from the top to the bottom of his spine. His mind became hazy with pleasure, but he would make himself slow down when the burning in the pit of his gut started to become too much. He would groan every once in a while and his wife would respond with keening of her own, that gradually grew louder as he continued to deny her what she wanted. It added to the tension in the air between the two of them, just like he wanted. He started panting softly and opened his eyes, not having realized he had even closed them in the first place, to look at his wife again.

 

She looked at him pleading and desperate, eyes wide and mouth open as she panted. At one point she had moved back against the tree and spread her legs as far as she could. One of her hands was pushing against her womanhood, where he could see two fingers going in and out of her, while the other one was pulling and massaging one of her breasts. When she saw that she had her husband’s attention she let out a loud whine.

 

“Bilbo,” she panted. “Please....”

 

The hobbit swallowed and took a deep breath letting himself go. He stood there for a moment to allow the blood to flow back to his head and limbs, before he took a step towards her. She smiled at him eagerly as she pulled her fingers out of her and opened her legs more. She licked her lips at him and dropped her eyelids half way to look at him like he was the most delicious meat she was about to have. Bilbo, however, had other ideas though.

 

When he stood between her open legs, he kneeled down and looked between them. Everything was shiny and wet from what his wife produced during her Heats- she sometimes would produce this whenever they made love, but never in such large amounts. Both of her inner thighs and her mounds were covered in it, and Bilbo remembered last time how he wanted to taste it, but being caught up in full blown pheromones he had let that thought go away. He was not about to let the opportunity go to waste again.

 

When he leaned his face forward he placed his hands on either side of her thighs and felt the muscle tense.

 

“Bilbo, wha-”

 

Whatever she was going to say was cut short with a loud moan when his tongue darted out and took a tentative lick of her mounds. His eyes darted upward to see that Smaug had thrown her head back and was now biting her lower lip. Her thighs trembled beneath his hands as he looked back down. He leaned forward more and kissed the area gently, loving the fact that his wife was now making such needy noises. Her hips started to lift upwards but he wouldn’t have any of that and used one hand to keep them in place. Once he was sure that she wasn’t going to move, he started licking. It was unique, a mix between sweet and a little bit tangy, and was slightly sticky.  As he continued to clean the area he felt a hand comb through his hair and pushed his face against her as she let out a loud whine.

 

When Bilbo noticed that he wasn’t tasting anything as much anymore he let his other let go of his wife’s thigh and brought them to her mounds to use two fingers to pry them open. The moment he let go, her legs came around his head, keeping him trapped in place. He didn’t mind though, as he revealed his wife’s soft center and plunged his tongue inside. It surprised him as she let out the loudest moan yet and he wished he could see what her face looked like, but in his current position he couldn’t.

 

Instead he focused on what he was doing, licking and diving inside of her. It was wet and warm and felt so good on his tongue. He loved the heat that tried to trap the muscle as he let his tongue enter her, and loved how it twitched as he licked. He alternated between slow and fast, between giving her what she wanted and teasing her to the edge. If he had the ability to look at her, he would have seen the light sheen of sweat that was on her body and the heavy lifting of her chest as she panted loudly. Her head was thrown back with her mouth wide open, but smiling, and eyes closed as pleasure rocked through her body with a low burning was building in her gut. They had never done this before and she wondered why this was but that was quickly pushed aside when he scraped his teeth against the two little metal balls in her clit.

 

She gasped, eyes popping open, as she felt him start to gently bite and lick that area, forcing the piercings on the other side to push against her clit. When she looked down at the top of his head, she whined again when he pushed her hood hesitantly back and began to lick at it. The burning in the pit of her stomach was growing and she didn’t know what to do as her mate pleasured her with everything he had. She started pulling at his hair and, with difficulty, pried her legs away from his head. That didn’t stop him though, as he smashed his face against her and started using his whole mouth on her, now using his tongue to lick deep inside her folds.

 

“O-oh! Bilbo! Ah! Stop!” she panted, looking at her mate desperately. “Please! I don’t- ah!- want to come this way!” She knew she was begging, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted him _inside_ her- preferably _now_. “Plllleeeaaassseeee!”

 

Bilbo stopped at the first little squirt he felt against his mouth. He waited but when nothing came he lifted his head, panting heavily, to look at his wife. The hand in his hair fell limply at her side, but the rest of her body was tense. The look she was giving him could only be described as desperate and so debauched that it went straight to his cock. It pulsed in-between his legs and a little of the precome fell to the ground.

 

“Sorry,” he groaned as he sat up straight, not sure what he was apologizing for. “I got carried away?” Smaug giggled a little at the question in his voice.

 

“It’s fine...” she panted as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Using him as a pillar, she sat up and gently put their lips together, using her tongue to clean away the juices from around his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, a lot more gently than their last kiss- there was no need to rush now since they were both going to get what they wanted. The kiss was sweet and languid, but now less burning with desire from the amount of pressure they used. When she pulled back she looked him right in the eyes. “It was wonderful,” she whispered reassuringly when she felt like she was fine enough to talk without coming. She let one arm fall in between them and she wrapped her hand around his cock, causing her mate’s breath to hitch. “But if it is all the same to you,” she continued as they both stared into each other’s eyes. “I want you inside me.” With that she gently tugged him forward until the tip of his cock was at her entrance. Bilbo nodded in understanding, because that was what he wanted too.

 

The two of them broke eye contact and looked down. They both watched as Bilbo used both of his hands to pry his wife’s folds open. She was already prepared enough with the lube she produced and from when she had readied herself earlier, plus from what Bilbo had just done moments before. Smaug, for her part, took a little bit of the lube off of her thighs with her other hand and applied it to her mate’s cock, causing him to moan softly. Her grip was firm as she slowly moved up and down, feeling every twitch and every vein there, though she didn’t do it to pleasure him. It didn’t mean he wasn’t affected though, going by how he bit his bottom lip and sighed. When she was sure he was ready, she used her hand to push him forward until the tip hit her entrance and let go when his hips started doing the rest.

 

Both of them moaned in unison, with Bilbo resting his head against his wife’s collarbone as he held her tightly. Smaug threw her head back with her eyes tightly closed. For Bilbo, it was incredible to finally be wrapped in the wet warmth that he had been longing to get into since the moment he first smelled his wife’s Heat. Even though she was prepared, she was still tight and only got tighter as he moved further inside. When it became too tight he would pull back a little and move forward only slightly until it gave way for him to move more. As for Smaug, it was only slightly painful when he entered her, but that quickly passed as he started moving forward. It felt so good to have him inside of her again, to feel that thickness fill her up. It got painful at some moments, but it touched something deep in her- especially when he would stopped and pulled back and forth inside of her until her muscles relaxed.

 

After a few careful minutes, which felt like many breathless hours, Bilbo was finally seated inside of her fully. When he finally was seated he whispered roughly, “Oh heavens… You’re so tight, Smaug…”  

 

Smaug purred and laughed a little. “But you like it when I am tight,” she whispered, as she squeezed her inner muscles.

 

He hissed harshly but didn’t dare move his hips just yet, as he didn’t want to hurt his wife, and waited until she got used to his size. He sent his wife a little glare which caused her to laugh.

 

“You’re a terror,” he muttered fondly as he pushed her against the tree and due to the height difference, his head now rested on her breasts. Unable to resist, he took one nipple into his mouth, gently teasing the nub as his wife moaned and arched her back. His hands traveled under the arch, soothing it as he continued to wait. He felt a hand in his hair and it gently pulled which caused him to look up and look at his wife’s face. She had a little smile on her lips, and gave a little nod as she moved her hips to indicate that she was ready.

 

With that little reassurance, Bilbo nodded and lifted his upper body with his arms. He then pulled back until he was halfway out, before slowly pushing back in again. The muscles around his cock would contracted as though she begging him not to leave when he pulled out and then welcoming him when he pushed back in. He kept the pace nice and slow, loving the little noises his wife made. Sometimes, he would nearly pull all the way out and stay put, causing his wife to whine when he didn’t push back in immediately. He smiled when one of her legs wrapped around his waist and her tail began to push against his shoulders, silently begging him to move, until he finally gave in.

 

Smaug smiled down at him as he continued to keep the moderate pace. “Now... who’s... the tease?” she panted as she wrapped her wings around them, enveloping them in their own little world.

 

“Me?” he panted back. He moved his arms a bit before he plunging back into his wife a little harder. Smaug closed her eyes and moaned in response.

 

Bilbo smiled smugly as he kept up his slow pace. He could feel his wife gently start to scratch at his skin when it became apparent that she now wanted more. He didn’t give in though, and still kept up the pace even when his wife snarled at him.

 

“Harder!” she hissed, opening her eyes and glaring at him. “I want it harder and faster!”

 

Bilbo paused as he withdrew, before shifting his weight and thrusting back in. Smaug moaned and threw her head back at the first thrust and only grew louder in her encouragement when he started moving harder and faster with each stroke whenever he plunged back in. A sheen of sweat covered both their bodies and they were panting heavily against one another. At one point he had fallen onto his wife and, still keeping up with the hard pace, he took his wife’s nipple into his mouth again while fondling the other one with his hand. Smaug’s head was still thrown back and her moans were now becoming full screams as her mate had shifted his hips at one point to hit a certain spot inside of her. Bilbo moaned his encouragements into her flesh as he aimed to hit that spot every time he reentered her.

 

Both of them could feel the sweet burning in the pits of their stomachs. It started as low heat that got hotter and hotter as they continued their coupling. Smaug was so lost in her haze of pleasure that she wasn’t even aware that her muscles were starting to become tighter and tighter as she grew closer to her climax. Bilbo had just enough wits about him that he knew she was getting close. He was, too, and he wanted to let his wife to reach her peak first before he did. So with his unoccupied hand, he snaked it in-between their bodies and pushed back her folds until he reached her clit again. She must have felt what he was doing, because her hips started moving faster until he gently pinched at the little nub. Smaug practically screamed then, her wings flying open, as she looked down at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. Her entrance became impossible tight, and he could hear the gush as his skin slapped against hers.

 

He felt the muscles around his cock began to spasm and, instead of stopping, he picked up his pace more by bracing his arms and pushing forward. He could feel some of her juices leak out as he continued to pivot forward, until his wife reached out and scratched her talons gently down his back whispering breathlessly, “Come... my Husband.”

 

With the mix between pain and pleasure and those simple words, he did. He stopped moving his hips and bowed his head to look between the two of them. He could feel every pulse as he released himself inside of her, and it was a glorious feeling because _he_ was the only one to come inside her from now on. His only wish though was that she would get pregnant, but he quickly brushed that thought aside.

 

He shook his head and, by then, he had stopped coming. He looked up at his wife as he gently pulled himself out, looking for any signs of discomfort. She was smiling though as if she had received the greatest gift in the world, though she did moan a little when he pulled out completely. Bilbo, exhausted after such an event, just had enough strength to move up next to her before collapsing.

 

Both of them were panting heavily as they looked at each other in the eyes. Then Bilbo giggled. Smaug lifted an eyebrow at him.

 

“What?” she panted out as his breathing came back to normal and turning on her side to wrap him in her arms.

 

“Nothing,” Bilbo replied still giggling. “I just can’t believe I did this. Having sex in the middle of a field where anyone could walk in on us.”

 

“I made sure we were out far enough so now one could find us- and besides, isn’t it exciting?” Smaug countered with a smile. “And you live for excitement.”

 

Bilbo hummed in agreement as he brushed a piece of hair out of his wife’s face, deciding to ignore the fact that his wife practically admitted that she planned this.

 

“I suppose I do,” he agreed with a smile, before he started moving. His wife pouted as he disentangled himself from her grasp to stand on shaky legs. “Come on,” he said, holding out a hand. “We need to get dressed and head back home before your full Heat hits.”

 

Smaug whined a little like a child as she took his hand for him to pull her up. Her mate just shook his head at her before gathering his clothes.

 

Both of them quickly got dressed, Bilbo using his vest that he had wetted from a nearby stream to clean them both up as best they could. When they were clothed, Bilbo looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow since she still was only wearing the two pieces of clothes. Smaug rolled her eyes.

 

“Honestly,” she said with a wave of her hand. “What is with your people and wanting to cover up? It is just transport.”

 

“Be that as it may,” Bilbo said, watching as a red top magically appeared across her breasts and stomach. It didn’t have any straps, but was tight on the stop of her breasts and swept down underneath her wings. “I’d rather not offend the neighbors. And besides,” he added, as he grabbed her face and pulled her into a light kiss. “I like your transport. In fact, I love everything about it. Just like I love your mind and your odd little quirks.”

 

Smaug smiled at that before she dived back in for another kiss.

 

“I love everything about you, too,” she said against his lips as they smiled at each other before leaning back up.

 

He felt a little dazed  for a moment as the two of them continued to stare at each other, their arms refusing to let go of the other. Each day was a blessing for both of them, as they were able to find each other and not live in fear of being hunted down. Life was good, and the both of them were very happy to be where they were today.

 

After a moment Bilbo shook his head to clear it before he apoke, “Now let’s hurry home.”

 

“You know, it would be faster if we could fly-”

 

“No, Smaug.”

 

Smaug looked down at the mate with a pout on her lips. Bilbo just smiled as he took her hand and started leading them away, deciding to leave the argument alone for a later day. The two of them walked silently,  until Smaug said more to herself, “I wonder....”

 

“Hm?” Bilbo asked, looking up at his wife questioningly. She was staring down at her body, but when she noticed Bilbo looking at her she quickly shook her head.

 

“Nothing,” she said. “I have a idea though and if I am correct I will tell you in a couple of months.”

 

Bilbo knitted his eyebrows together, but she just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again before she started tugging his hand, and Bilbo pushed it into the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Four months later, Bilbo found himself returning to the Shire after a small visit to the elves in Rivendell. Sometimes he would like to go and visit them, sort of thinking of it as a mini adventure, and would end up learning from the elves. He always learned something new when he visited and this time was no different, as the bags on his pony were now full of medical herbs that he had helped to grow in the week he was there. The only downside was that Smaug hadn’t gone with him this time.

 

Usually she loved to come along and visit the elves, because she said they weren’t as stupid as some species and offered intelligent conversations. When he had mentioned that he was going to visit again she had declined this time, which surprised him. When he had asked her why she just gave him a secretive smile and promised he would find out soon, which left him even more confused.

 

_‘She had been acting strange ever since her last Heat,’_ he thought as he waved to some of his neighbors. It was true- she was now cleaning the house more, and packing food that would feed more than the two of them. He thought she might actually be getting ready for a party, but when she didn’t say anything to confirm his suspicions, it left him a little confused. She also had started piling all of their treasures in their room in small piles, with most of the stuff around a little furnace in the corner of the room. He used to use if for those really cold nights when the fireplace couldn’t offer much warmth, but had stopped using it when Smaug came along- her body heat alone could heat the entire house. He just didn’t understand what she was doing, and it was leaving him bereft and frustrated. He often wondered if it had anything to do with that hypothesis she had told him about, so many months ago.

 

He was so lost in his head he almost missed the path to get home, but was able to make it and smiled when he saw the round door in the distance. It didn’t take long for his pony to arrive, and he quickly got off. He had every intention of going in and give his wife a big hug, but decided to take care of the pony first, removing the various sacks and saddles. He tied her to the post next to a water fountain for her to drink from it and eat the grass on the ground, which she happily started munching on straight away. Tomorrow he would take her back to Thompson down the road, but now he just wanted to be with his wife.

 

He had just started to gather all of his stuff off the ground when he noticed his cousin Gertrude bustling up the hill to his house. He bit back a groan when he saw that she held a fire in her eyes that didn’t bode well for him to get in his house sooner.

 

“Bilbo!” she yelled in her high voice when she saw that he had noticed her. “Bilbo, I need to talk to you this instant!”

 

He took a deep sigh, but decided against dropping his stuff to the ground to meet her at the gate.

 

“Afternoon to you as well cousin,” he replied calmly when she reached the gate. “How can I help you today?”

 

Gertrude bent over to catch her breath for a moment before she stood up straight and looked at him in the eyes. “Your... wife,” she breathed out. “Has been seen in dragon form near town. She broke one of our agreements!”

 

Bilbo’s knitted her eyebrows together. “Surely you’re wrong,” he said a little agitated.

 

Usually Smaug was very good at keeping that end of the agreement, though rather reluctant. The inhabitants of Hobbiton were ok with her in human form but her were weary of her true form. One of the agreements she took was not to be in dragon form near the town.

 

“I saw it myself!” Gertrude protested. “She did it right behind your house! She needs to leave!”

 

Bilbo’s jaw clenched. “I will _talk_ with my wife,” he hissed. “Before any decision is made, Gertrude!”

 

His cousin shrank back giving him some satisfaction. Gertrude had never liked Smaug for some reason, and had been trying to get rid of her for awhile. _‘Well, not on my watch!’_ he thought.

 

“Now if that is all,” Bilbo continued politely. “I am going to go inside and talk to Smaug, is that clear?” Gertrude nodded and Bilbo put on his best smile as he turned away from her, indicating that the conversation was over.

 

He quickly went up the stairs and was a little surprised when the door was locked. Usually when Smaug knew he was coming home she would leave the door open, but perhaps she had forgotten. It wasn’t unusual in that regard.

 

When he opened the door with his key he placed his stuff off to the side to put of later.

 

“Smaug! I’m home!” he called, looking around. The house was a little too quiet for his liking and Smaug wasn’t sitting in the sitting area where she usually would be, working on some experiment of sorts. At least, it was silent until he heard quick footsteps, and then out stepped Smaug from their bedroom. Since she was so tall she had to bend over, but still smiled when she saw him.

 

“Bilbo!” she cried running to him. She knelt down in front of him and gathered him in her arms, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The hobbit was a little bit in shock from the whirlwind that was his wife, but sighed happily when she kissed him. He took his hands and placed them around the back of her neck keeping them both in place. Both of them stood at the entrance of their home for a bit, just basking in each others presence with their mouths pressed together. They kept it chaste but warm as they silently expressed how they had missed each other.

 

Finally, it was Bilbo who pulled back to look at his wife. He was going to say something, but Smaug reached behind him and locked the front door before she started pulling them to their room.

 

“Come! I have something to show you!” she said happily, yellow eyes bright. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile at the sight and quickly followed.

 

The room was dark except for the one window that allowed the daylight to come into the room. At first Bilbo was confused because the second thing he noticed was how hot it was; there was already a small amount of sweat was forming on the back of his neck. He then noticed that the furnace in the corner was going and there was a pile of treasure surrounding it. “Wh-?” he started, before his wife dragged him forward.

 

Bilbo looked at her questioningly, but she still wore a big smile on her face as she kneeled down and started digging through their treasures. When she nearly reached the bottom, she pulled back far enough for him to see blankets. He was about to say something when she suddenly pulled back the blanket- revealing four large eggs.

 

Bilbo stared wide eyed at them for a moment, not really comprehending what he was seeing. They were each the size of a large cat and each was a different color. One was a deep red and another a dark purple, the other two being brown and a deep blue.

 

“Wh-What? Smaug? What?” Bilbo asked, a little lost, as he turned to his wife.

 

Smaug’s smile grew. “They’re eggs Bilbo. And yes, they are _our_ eggs. Our children.”

 

_“How?”_ Bilbo demanded as he looked back at the eggs. He might not be smart as Smaug but he knew two different species couldn’t make children.

 

“Don’t think you are the first one to ever marry a dragon,” Smaug laughed as she pulled him to the ground. “Our species has intermingled with others for centuries,” she explained, as she stared at him. “When we find a true mate that isn’t dragon something in us... changes. We are able to have babies.” Bilbo’s breath caught as he tried to process what he was hearing. When he looked at Smaug again her smile dropped at seeing his face. “I thought you would be pleased,” she said quietly, confused and a little hurt.

 

_‘Idiot,’_ he berated himself when Smaug tried to pull back from him. He quickly reached out and took her face before crushing their lips together. He was happy, unbelievably happy, because he was going to be a _father_. He had never thought he was going to have a child when he married Smaug. Suddenly there were four of them now, and his mind could barely process it.

 

“I _am_ happy,” he said when they pulled back. “I- I’m just so _overwhelmed_. I mean- I didn’t even know you were pregnant! You did look like you gained a few stones but I thought- I mean-  I didn’t think we could even have kids, and suddenly-” Smaug put a finger to his lips to quiet his nervous ramblings, once again with a smile on her face.

 

“Shhh,” she said, as she started nuzzling his face. “I understand.” She started licking and nuzzling his face and neck, not to arouse but to comfort, as Bilbo looked back at the eggs laying before them.

 

“So they’re really ours?” he asked in a disbelieving tone.

 

“Yes.”

 

“They’re rather small.”

 

This caused Smaug to laugh and she pulled back. She took his face into her hands and turned him to look at her. “Of course they are small,” she said. “They have to be because if they were large then how could dragons hide them?” It took a moment to process what she was saying.

 

“Oh! You mean you building piles of treasures in our room was you getting ready for the eggs?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Smaug replied with a happy nod, glad that her mate had caught on so quickly. “Dragons are known to fly out to get food, so we have to hide our eggs in case some intruder happens upon our treasures. They will get bigger though.”

 

“How big?” Bilbo asked, a little afraid to know.

 

“Probably the size of a pony.”

 

Bilbo swayed for a moment thinking about that and almost could not comprehend it. Smaug giggled at him for a moment before nuzzling his face again.

 

“It is alright,” she reassured him. “I am sure they will love you. Just like I do.” She then let go of him and started reburying the eggs again. Bilbo reached out though and stopped her.

 

“Wait,” he said. “Do you think we can keep them out a bit longer? I mean-” he cut himself off, not sure what he was asking at the moment.

 

Smaug seemed to know though as she stared at him for a moment before nodding. She replaced the blanket on top of the eggs, but didn’t go about burying them. Instead, she stood up and grabbed the blankets and pillows off their bed, before laying them on the ground. Bilbo looked at her a moment before he moved to stand and pushed the blankets under him as well. When they had built a way wall of pillows around them, Smaug laid on her side, facing towards the furnace. She indicated for Bilbo to lay in front of her and, when he did, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and plastered his back to her front, with her tail at the bottom of his feet.

 

Neither of them spoke as they started at the blanket and slowly the reality of the situation sunk into his skull.

 

“Our children,” he whispered in awe. “Our _family_.”

 

Behind him, Smaug purred happily and nuzzled the back of his neck.

 

The rest of the day and night was spent there on the floor, looking at their future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All of this series is inspired by mah-Blackberreh's picture of a fem!Smaug: http://mah-blackberreh.tumblr.com/post/62610727159/another-doodle-this-time-of-my-fem-smaug
> 
> She is an amazing artist and I recommend you check her stuff out!
> 
> Also I would like to give a BIG thanks to flamiekitten who is basically the mother advocate for the Smaugbo fandom with Morfiantra. (Keep up the good work ladies!) Flamiekitten did almost all the editing for this story as my beta reader and made it 10xs better! She gets all my love! <3


End file.
